Dragon Ball DC Universo
by Arcangel Gabriel del 8
Summary: Cuando La Presencia decidió crear el Multiverso DC Z no imaginaba que daria lugar a una serie de acontecimientos únicos y extraños y una fusion de aspectos de ambos mundos distintos. PD: esta historia tambien esta en wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de DC Comics y Akira Toriyama.

En el principio existía la presencia, el ser que existía y vio el nacimiento del Multiverso DC, pero tambien creo otro multiverso distinto con características de DC y el multiverso conocido como Dragon Ball o Z, creo dos seres para encarnar el poder conocidos como Miguel y Lucifer dos seres gemelos que serían conocidos como arcángeles por futuros pobladores de del nuevo multiverso, previamente se enfrentó a Charlotte su esposa y amante una diosa que había visto como los humanos de este multiverso peleaban y causaban guerras, muertes a la cual encerró en el vacio.

La presencia también creo planos de realidad conocidos como el infierno, los planetas sagrados de los kaioshin y kaiosamas que velarían por el mundo físico y espiritual, así como el reino de las tinieblas.

También creo al ángel Wiss y le ordeno vigilar a los dioses de la destrucción para mantener el equilibrio.

Pasado mucho tiempo, Lucifer comenzó a aburrirse en el cielo y estar molesto por los humanos que le parecían parásitos y causo la primera rebelión en el cielo siendo acompañado por otros ángeles como Demigra y Dabura.

Miguel desterró a Demigra y Dabura en el mundo de las tinieblas y Lucifer pasó a ser el gobernante del infierno.

El ángel de la venganza surgió, así como el de la justicia querían conocidos como El Espectro y Strange, ambos importantes para el equilibrio cósmico.

En otra sección del universo recién creado un ser conocido como el primer dios causo la destrucción de dioses y dio origen a dos mundos Nueva Genesis y Apokolips planetas gemelos pero enfrentados.

Uxas mato a su progenitora y se cambió el nombre a Darkseid, empezó a invadir mundos.

El mago Bibidi encontró un resto de la nada anterior y despertó a Majin buu que empezó a destruir planetas tras planeta sin control, los kaioshin se enfrentaron a Buu dos murieron y dos fueron asimilados por el monstruo, el resultado de la fusión fue un Buu pero mucho mas influenciable por Bibidi quien mas tarde seria asesinado por el Kaioshin del Este.


	2. Chapter 2

En el universo DC Z, las reglas de características de cada mundo influenciaron más a este universo.

En la galaxia de Andromeda, en Krypton en el Rao un viejo dios dejo descendencia en la familia y casa de Él, los kryptonianos evolucionaron bajo la órbita de un sol rojo.

Jor el previo la destrucción de Krypton y alerto al consejo científico pero no fue escuchado salvo por uno, Zod líder de la milicia kryptoniana ambos viejos amigos compartían puntos de vista similares.

Sin embargo, Zod había hecho un trato con el poderoso tirano conquistador de planetas Freezer para obtener la tecnología militar kryptoniana para afianzar su ya de por si increíble poder, más que nada porque Thanagar, Rhan y los Green Lanterns Corps se oponían a su ya de por si gran poder.

Los guardianes habían tenido como recluta a King Cold en el cuerpo pero igual que Siniestro albergaba un profundo rencor debido a que los guardianes preferían no matar a los criminales recogiendo basura que después seguiría matando.

Cold perdió su mundo a manos de Bills el dios de la destrucción se decepciono al ver que los guardianes no le importaba en lo más mínimo (en el fondo los guardianes temían la intervención de los arcángeles debido a las leyes de la presencia)

Cold siguió entonces los pasos de su padre Chilled que había muerto en el planeta Plant hace siglos como pirata conquistador comenzando un imperio que pronto causaría terror en el universo.

Coldo había salvado a sus hijos Freezer y Cooler.

Freezer destruyo Krypton, mas no evito que Jor el enviara a Kal El al planeta Tierra en la Via Lactea y Zod había sido previamente detenido y enviado a la zona fantasma.

En el planeta Vegita, Bardock descubrió la traición de Freezer y sus planes de destruir el planeta por lo que enfrento al tirano mas no pudo detenerlo.

Sin el conocimiento de Cold, Freezer entro al servicio de Bills quien fue en realidad el que ordeno la destrucción de krypton y vegita.

Cold en ese entonces trabo alianza con la familia de Mongul y se volvió interesado en el mundo guerra.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

Superman es propiedad de DC Comics y Raditz es de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia también está en fanficslandia la publique ahí hace tiempo, estoy ampliando los horizontes.

Desde hace miles de años, Krypton evoluciono hacia una sociedad avanzada cultural y tecnológicamente y empezó a expandirse por el universo conquistando y terraformando mundos para habitar creando un raza guerrera que se cruzó con varios otros imperios y organizaciones como los Green Lantern Corps, el Imperio Thanagariano, y sus peores enemigos los Saiyajin.

Esta poderosa raza guerrera, había logrado conquistar y robar tecnología de los tsufurus del planeta Plant una civilización que competía con krypton, sobretodo la tecnología militar exterminando a los tsufurus en una noche cuando había luna llena.

Y habían comenzado a viajar de planeta en planeta peleando y conquistando hasta aliarse con el poderoso tirano Freezer cuyo proyecto de conquista sufría varias dificultades con los kryptonianos que frustraron varios de sus planes.

Freezer ordeno a los Saiyajin destruir a los kryptonianos pero la superior tecnología y capacidad estratégica les permitió contrarrestar los poderes sobre humanos.

La guerra duro décadas, perdiéndose vidas y mundos.

Jor el científico de Krypton descubrió que su mundo estaba en las ultimas y preparo todo para salvar a su hijo Kal El y deteniendo al soberbio general Zod y sus cómplices desterrando les a la Zona Fantasma.

Viendo los análisis de los científicos Freezer, decidio destruir el planeta Vegita y ordeno la caza de los saiyajin sobrevivientes, salvo por tres: Vegeta, Raditz y Nappa.

En la destrucción de dos planetas dos naves se dirigían al planeta Tierra, cada uno en diferentes direcciones, pero ignoraban que sus destinos se cruzarian para salvar el planeta

La primera nave aterrizo en kansas, Smallville

Kal El fue nombrado Clark Kent por una pareja de granjeros apellidos Jonahattan y Martha Kent, creció aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes y como utilizarlos

La otra nave aterrizo en China donde el niño saiyajin fue encontrado por un anciano llamado Gohan quien recogió al pequeño mas era agresivo pero eso cambio cuando se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Gohan crió y educo a Goku enseñándole Kung Fu así como diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo.

Clark creció para convertirse en el más grande protector de la Tierra: Superman

Combatió el crimen con valor en Metropolis y cualquier lugar donde lo necesitaran, al mismo tiempo que empezó a trabajar como reportero en el diario el Planeta y conoció a quien seria el interés romántico: lois lane.

Goku conoció a la hija de la poderosa corporación china Bulma de Capsula Corp. También combatió con al Red Ribbon, en el torneo de artes marciales. Ademas de derrotar al King Piccolo que había intentado gobernar china antes de que empezara a expandirse en el mundo.

Posteriormente derroto al hijo de Piccolo en el torneo 23 de las artes marciales y tuvo un hijo con Milk llamado Gohan.

Clark evito la destrucción de Metropolis a manos del General Zod de Kandor (krypton) y también se revelo ante el mundo que se cuestionó por si era un héroe o un demonio, así mismo se enfrentó al justiciero de Gotham: Batman con quien ayudo y juntos detuvieron a Alexander Luthor y a Doomsday

Clark era derribado por Raditz, había logrado destruir su nave en el espacio, cercano a China.

Ambos superhumanos alienígenas luchaban con una gran ferocidad y velocidad no era posible seguirla por el ojo humano, Raditz le propino golpes certeros y precisos capaces de perforar una pared de piedra y tirar un edificio pero Clark no lo sentía, por el contrario la cantidad de ataques que Raditz le daba eran más dolorosos para él.

El kryptoniano y el saiyajin intercambiaban golpes con rapidez y fuerza, Clark pensaba china estaba bien bajo el dominio del rey y su ejército pero el Rey Piccolo había invadido el país y con sus demonios casi se apropió del continente asiático de no ser porque Goku un peleador de las artes marciales intervino y salvo el mundo.

Clark se sorprendió de la existencia de Superhumanos entrenados en las artes marciales que participaban en las artes marciales.

Raditz lo agarro de los pies y lo arrojo contra una montaña acantilado creando un cráter y luego le lanzo un rayo de energía.

Eso si dolió, Raditz era un luchador entrenado por lo visto lo que en combinación con sus poderes estaba recibiendo una paliza, pero estaba tranquilo el sol lo curaba.

Raditz miro y emprendió vuelo a China, Clark miraba al Saiyajin.

Clark tendría ponerse algo serio.


	4. Chapter 4

Raditz aterrizo en la isla de Muthen Roshi, la pelea contra Superman lo había dejado distraído, ignoraba que era seguido de cerca por dos seres.

Goku miraba con cierto temor la presencia de aquel individuo podía sentir su ki y era tan grande o más que el de Piccolo y el mismo, Gohan se aferraba a su padre, que se puso en defensa de sus amigos.

Kakarotto eres tal y como era tu padre.

Goku miraba perplejo al hombre en armadura que le llamaba con un nombre extraño.

¿Goku conoces a esta persona?

-No es la primera vez que lo veo Krillin y honestamente siento un miedo al estar viéndolo.

-Kakarotto que significa el estado de este planeta se supone que debías de erradicar a sus habitantes.

Superman tuvo suficiente y aterrizo.

-Kryptoniano eres obstinado, te admiro porque así es como se comportaría un saiyajin.

-No erradicaras este planeta mientras este aquí.

Superman no vio venir un golpe cargado de energía que le envió contra la casa.

Esto alarmo a los presentes, Superman era muy fuerte según las noticias y fue derrotado de un golpe.

Krillin se aproximó.

-Oye tu más vale que te vayas de aquí. No deberías beber a estas horas.

-Krillin no te acerques.

La cola de Raditz le propino un golpe al pequeño hombre que le envió contra la casa creando otro agujeró.

-Eres un…

Goku se alarmo por la cola que apareció frente a ellos.

-Al parecer ya te diste cuenta de mi verdadera identidad. Tu no perteneces a la Tierra, eres un saiyajin, la raza guerrera más poderosa de la galaxia. Fuiste enviado a este planeta para erradicarlo.


End file.
